5709 LEGO Rock Raiders
5709 LEGO Rock Raiders is the original Sony PlayStation version of the video game of the same name released in 1999 in Europe and 2000 in North America. It was based on the Rock Raiders theme. Plot Synopsis :This is a summary of the original PS1 intro, seen here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iAyvMU8umUY The Rock Raiders are onboard their ship, the LMS Explorer, returning home from a mission. A large meteorite collides with the ship and knocks it within range of a black hole. The crew tries to escape, but another, larger meteorite is detected in their path, causing a panic. Their commander, Chief, settles them down as they brace for impact. The meteorite damages the ship before they are sucked into the black hole and emerge in a distant part of the universe. Chief orders Sparks to scan the area, who finds a large source of Power Crystals on a nearby planet. Chief sends Jet and Docs to the planet to begin a mining operation. Game Overview Missions Most missions require the player to collect a certain amount of Power Crystals, while some missions require the player to rescue Rock Raiders that have been trapped by rockslides or other dangers. Some missions combine both of these objectives. At the end of each mission, players receive either a Bronze Medal (minimum required objectives complete), a Silver Medal (most objectives complete), or a Gold Medal (all objectives complete). The objectives vary between the NTSC and PAL versions. There are eighteen campaign missions and six multiplayer missions in the NTSC version. The PAL version includes eighteen one-player and two-player missions, and three one-player bonus missions that are accessible after every mission in the campaign is completed to Gold Medal standard. Tools & Equipment * Pusher Beam: A device that fires a green force field which pushes foes away. The default amount of ammo is 10 units. * Pusher Beam PowerCell: Basic, green-coloured ammunition pickups for the Pusher Beam. Restores 10 units of ammo. * Freezer Beam: This device can freeze any foe it hits. Shots are fired in an arc surrounding the Rock Raider. The default amount of ammo is 10 units. * Freezer Beam PowerCell: Has the same function as the Pusher Beam's PowerCell, but is colored blue to fit the Freezer Beam. * Laser Beam: This beam fires a laser blast, capable of destroying any type of breakable rock or enemy. The default amount of ammo is 5 units. Some vehicles feature this gun as a mounted weapon. * Laser Beam PowerCell: This only restores 5 units of ammo, for either handheld or mounted Laser Beams. * Dynamite: Explosive charges that are rare but very useful for blasting through Hard Rock. It is used by pressing the "Square" button to set, and again to detonate. If the player walks too far away from the dynamite, it will deactivate and must be re-collected. In the PAL version, dynamite detonates automatically after a delay of several seconds. * Shield Recharge: These repair a small amount of shield damage. * Half Shield Recharge: These repair a larger amount of shield damage. * Vehicle Shield Recharge: This restores a large amount of vehicle Shield Power. * Half Shield Recharge: Very similar to the regular Vehicle Shield Recharge, these restore smaller amounts of Vehicle Shield Power. See also * LEGO Rock Raiders (Game) * 5708 LEGO Rock Raiders (PC) External links Category:Video Games Category:PlayStation Category:1999 media Category:2000 media Category:5000 sets Category:Rock Raiders